Vanossgaming x H20 Delirious- A Shoulder to Lean on
by kiwii.19
Summary: When Delirious is at his worst, his best friend, Evan comes to the rescue. They soon fall in love with each other, yada yada, you already know the deal. (SORRY IF THE CATEGORY IS IRRELEVANT. They don't have a 'celebrity' or 'Youtuber' category)


Evan loved those long phone calls he had with his best friend, Jonathan. They would last as long as possible, until one of the 2 had to do something. They were on the phone with each other while editing videos, in the morning when both got up, and right before they went to sleep. They were just, always on the phone. And when they weren't on the phone with each other, they were sending each other funny pictures.

Christmas was in a couple of weeks, and Evan needed to get something for Jonathan. Evan knew the perfect thing to get. He wondered if he could ship a huge ass teddy bear to North Carolina. Jonathan freaking loves teddy bears. After buying the ridiculously expensive, large teddy bear, Evan went online and ordered that hockey mask that Jonathan is known for. The hockey mask came in 4 days later. Evan stuck the mask on the teddy bear and went searching for a box that could fit this huge ass teddy bear. After he finally found a box, he went to the shipping place that's down the street from where he lives. Evan called Jonathan.

Jonathan: Hello?

Evan: I need your address bitch

Jonathan: What the hell Evan

Evan: I'm sending you a Christmas gift, now just give me your damn address

Jonathan: I live with my parents

Evan: So

Jonathan: They may not… uh… appreciate a gift coming for me

Evan: Uh okay, why?

Jonathan: Uh, forget it

Evan: Well is there some place else I can send your gift?

Jonathan: Umm… Oh yeah. Send it to my job.

Evan: I would love to but there's one problem

Jonathan: What

Evan: I still need a freaking address!

Jonathan: Oh yeahhh, it's Forsyth County Public Library. The address is…

After getting an address, Evan finally sent off the present and went home.

Christmas was 2 days ago and Evan hasn't gotten a call from Jonathan since he sent the gift. 2 days before christmas, Evan got a gift from Jonathan. It was a cute little owl, with a red jacket on it. On the back of the jacket, it said "Hoodini" on it. It was small, but appreciated. But Evan was worried. Jonathan hadn't been online, playing any games, posting any videos, and his channel was borderline scary. Evan was playing GTA 5 with Nogla and Moo.

Nogla: Where the fuck is Delirious

Moo: Vanoss, I know you know

Evan: Actually I don't

Nogla: What the hell, aren't you guys like dating

Evan: Who the fuck said that

Nogla: I did

Moo: Nogla, shut up

Nogla: I made that ship a long ass time ago, MAYBE IF YOU GUYS WATCHED MY VIDEOS YOU WOULD KNOW.

Evan took a rocket launcher and blew up the three of them. Including Nogla's expensive ass car.

Nogla: GOD DAMN IT VANOSS!

Evan: Now just because we're close doesn't mean we're dating.

Moo: You sound a little defensive there

Nogla: I DON'T CARE ANYMORE, YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT FREAKING CAR COSTED

Evan: Shut up Nogla, you have the money cheat anyway go make a new one

Moo: Hey Evan you sound a bit mad

Evan: I am mad! Fucking, my best friend has disappeared and we haven't been talking, his channel is blowing up and Nogla doesn't give two shits.

Moo: Calm down Evan

Evan: Don't tell me to calm down!

To lighten up the mood, Evan shanked everyone. While stabbing them, Evan kept yelling "DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" Everyone was laughing their asses off.

Evan: Moo, would you like to tell me to calm down again?

Moo: Fuck no

Nogla: I'm gonna invite more people to play

Evan really couldn't calm down. He was worried about his best friend. Marcel got on. And eventually mini lad, wild cat, Luke, Brock, and Lui got on

Evan: Did you invite Delirious Nogla

Nogla: I couldn't forget about your boyfriend. Yes, I did Evan

Evan: I SAID WE ARE NOT DATING!

Evan pulled out an axe and chopped away at Nogla

Lui: Hey, where has Delirious been?

Luke: I think he's having some… issues right now

Evan: I hope he's okay

Nogla: Aw, is Evan worried about his boyfriend?

Nogla "took the easy way out" before Evan could kill him a third time.

Nogla: Ha! You couldn't kill me that time you little fock

Evan: Yes, I am worried, about my BEST friend.

Brock: Give him some space, he probably got some bitch pregnant

Wild Cat: With his tiny dick

Mini: Hey now, Evan probably thinks his dick size is just fine

Moo: Yeah Evan, how's his dick

Evan said "Fuck it" and started to play along.

Evan: It's a decent sized dick

Marcel: Oh my fucking god, this is going on youtube, SORRY SUBSCRIBERS

Lui(squeaker voice): You probably don't have any subscribers

Luke: Marcel will never have any subscribers

Marcel: It's cuz I'm black, huh? YOU RACIST MOTHER FUCKS.

Nogla: Nobody said it was because you're black Marcel, but that's probably why

After a lot of gay jokes and screwing around, they were about done until Evan was getting a call from Jonathan.

Evan: Everyone, shut the fuck up Delirious is calling

Nogla: His boyfriend finally gave him a call

Evan: I will end you Nogla shut the fuck up!

Everyone: Nogla shut up!

Nogla: Geez. *Fake cries*

Marcel: Ew what the fuck kind of cry is that

Evan: If you don't shut up I will chop all your dicks off while you're sleeping!

Jonathan: Evan why are you talking about chopping dicks off

Evan: Oh shit i didn't even realized I picked up. But you're fucking alive. I'm glad you're calling.

Jonathan: Everything that could possibly go wrong… went wrong Evan!

Evan: It's okay. Tell me what's going on.

Jonathan: The only reason I've been living with my parents is that my mom is sick. I can't leave all that stress on my dad, you know? So I've been helping out.

Evan: I completely understand

Jonathan: My fucking dad got in this huge argument with my mom about how much her medicine costs. And everything got quiet. I come upstairs to see what happened and my mom is fucking dead on the floor. My dad strangled her to death! As soon as he saw me he swung at me and told me I better keep my fucking mouth shut. He put her on their bed, and called 911 saying she died of 'natural causes' But after the funeral, my dad hasn't let me leave! He's making me do all this bullshit for him and if I screw anything up he beats me up! He's turned into a drunk Evan. I'm lucky he's knocked out right now or else…

There was a long pause. Then, Evan heard some stuff he didn't want to hear.

"Jonathan! You fucking cunt!"

"What the fuck do you want now dad!"

"Watch your fucking mouth around me young man!"

"Dad, I'm fucking grown! I don't need you bossing me around like I'm your damn slave!"

There was a struggle and then it sounded like Jonathan got punched.

"Oh, what's this? Talking on the phone? Who the fuck is Evan? WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT TALKING TO BOYS? YOU ARE A MAN YOU SHOULD LIKE GIRLS."

"Dad don't question my sexuality!"

Jonathan's dad started to speak to Evan

J's dad: Listen here bud!

Evan: I'm listening

J's dad: Don't fucking talk to my boy anymore. I don't give a shit who you are. If I see or hear you talking to my boy I will end both of you. Got it?

Evan: Okay. Bitch

J's dad: What did you just call me?!

Evan hung up. His heart was in his throat, and his heart was beating so fast he thought he was going to have a heart attack. He thought he was gonna puke, and he was sure he was going to pass out.

Nogla: What the hell just happened man!

Mini: I heard like you and some yelling. Who'd you call a bitch?!

Evan: His cunt father. I'm leaving guys

Luke: You're going to North Carolina?

Evan: I only know where he works down in North Carolina. I'll see if any of his co-workers know his address

Luke: I can give it to you. I'd head there myself but I'm on vacation.

After Luke gave Evan Jonathan's address, Evan grabbed a backpack, threw his shit in there, grabbed his wallet and passport and left the house in under 5 minutes. He wasn't going to let his best friend get beat by his drunk dad.


End file.
